


绿眼睛

by pomelo03



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo03/pseuds/pomelo03
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Vol.1 Italy

亚瑟辞职后去了趟南方。

潮湿、闷热、阳光绚烂的地方。德国人和英国人多过当地人。亚瑟没有旅游旺季这种概念，临到了地方才发现几乎订不到可以住的酒店。

请您稍等一下，棕发美人卷着舌头告诉他，打了两通电话在键盘上敲打几下，眼带调笑地告诉他penthouse昨天空出来了。亚瑟看了看她的名牌，莫妮卡。莫妮卡今年大概二十七八，看起来比亚瑟年长，但这不怪她，亚瑟的娃娃脸大概到四十岁也是这样。莫妮卡穿着浆烫得笔挺的制服站在富丽堂皇的酒店前台，溜溜的眼睛从没停止在来往匆忙的人影上打转。莫妮卡训练有素，所以是她实在见过太多亚瑟这样的人。她笑嘻嘻地问他：“一个人住吗？”

如果亚瑟不是太无所谓他会参与莫妮卡的小游戏。他很无聊，不管怎么说。但他的无聊已经远不止想给自己找点乐子。他迷路了，迷失了，从头到尾地垮掉了，不知道要去哪儿去做什么，而他对此真的无所谓。所以他垂着眼睛在兜里摸索，polo衫的胸口，卡其裤的前袋和后袋。然后他抓抓脖子，把手伸进了出车站后买水给的塑料袋里。

莫妮卡本来已经不在看他，塑料袋的声音抓住了她，她眼里的笑嘻嘻变成了轻蔑，嘴角还在笑，蜜色的皮肤在笑，贝壳般的牙齿也在笑。她很礼貌地问亚瑟：“有什么可以帮您的吗？”

亚瑟仍垂着头，甩甩头发继续在塑料袋里摸索，然后他捞出了钱夹，从里面掏出卡：“就顶楼吧，先住一周。”

莫妮卡没了声音，她浑身散发的那种笑也不见了。

亚瑟根本没有任何行李，他给了可观的小费和大把现金让门房去给他买衣服，然后一头扎进足够他游泳的按摩浴缸里。他的汗水溶解在清凉的池水里，落地窗外头就是贯穿全镇的河景和到哪儿都一样的中央广场，河上架几座到哪儿都一样的大桥，上面星星点点全是人。全是人。亚瑟坐起来，开始拿海绵揉搓自己。

等他几乎把自己搓掉一层皮，他站起来淋浴，披着浴袍出门。几打拼写难以辨别的纸袋放在客厅桌上。他翻了翻，拣出另一身polo衫和卡其裤扔在沙发上，然后走到主卧，把自己扔上铺满玫瑰花瓣的的鹅绒大床。餐厅里食物的香气渐渐安静下来。

黄昏的时候亚瑟醒了。他把脸埋进靠枕，瞪大眼睛让埃及棉刺激他的眼球。泪水流出来，哭泣的边界可以很模糊。亚瑟弓起背，抓着床单在枕头里无声地尖叫。

他还穿着那身polo衫和卡其裤下到lobby，还拎着塑料袋。莫妮卡这时已经不见了，但亚瑟根本没注意。门房交给他一支手机，正在通话中。亚瑟挑了眉毛，他在塑料袋里摸出了自己的翻盖机，不知什么时候已经断了。他耸耸肩，接了过来。

“你刷了我的卡？”海德薇莉的声音听不出什么感情。

“那是你的吗？”

“上次买完单顺手塞进去了。”

“等我回来还你。”

亚瑟不想在大厅跟莉齐说闲话，他打了个手势走出门，汇入人流往中央广场去。莉齐问他什么时候回来。他说等卡刷爆。

“八月我跟罗德里赫订婚，你要回来。”

“你确定？”他问人家确不确定要结婚。如果海德薇莉在现场就揍他了。

“我要Kutchinsky出品的耳环和颈链，没有你就给我去后厨刷碗。”

“罗德里赫知道你跟别的男人要珠宝吗？”

“机票你自己订，或者我亲自来接你。”

海德薇莉去年刚考了直升机驾照，水准不敢恭维。

亚瑟叹了口气，这个女人没在听他讲话。

她最后说：“手机不准摔，回来之后还给我。”然后掐了电话。

亚瑟这时正在过桥，一个手抖把手机掉进发臭的河里，假装看它被冲进入海口。身边有善良的游客用异国语言发出惋惜的声音，亚瑟对她笑笑，走掉了。

Penthouse的时间从一周延长到了一个月，然后是两个月。亚瑟每天出门，没有目的地地乱走。工作使他无趣，所以他出来旅行，可是旅行和工作一样无趣。他藤校毕业回国刚满五年，五年换了八份工作，直到圈子里没人愿意收留他。上一份工作是莉齐给的，在伦敦给他一间办公室坐着喝咖啡。一百八十度的全景窗可以看到半个伦敦混杂游客和金融走狗的滑稽模样。亚瑟看了三个月，终于厌了。

他不是没想过回学校去。他喜欢美国，那里的一切自大又愚蠢，那里人的眼睛高过头顶，向上看，如果愿意连鼻孔都向上看。每个和他一样的人都有长长一卷的人生规划，他们不用费力气，可以一路一直一直走下去。

亚瑟在结婚之前手上只有不动产，能卖的房子卖光了也不值多少，剩下的七七八八都租出去了，空了两间房，一间老屋一间公寓。自始至终亚瑟没想过动它们，所以这可能是潜意识，潜意识里他想要回去。可是回去干嘛呢？

然后莉齐给了他一个理由。

意大利人做世界上最好的咖啡和时装，亚瑟离不了它们。他每天去买那种穿一次就得扔了的猄皮裤子，小牛皮底的鞋子，然后去随便哪家小店喝咖啡。两个月中途去苏黎世买了莉齐的订婚礼物又赶回来。然后继续浑浑噩噩。

八月前三天，亚瑟在无数座一模一样的大桥上看见了弗朗西斯。这次他把新买的鞋子掉进了河里，他连看都没看一眼。他转头直奔酒店，走到一半就失掉所有力气迈不动一步。他推开人群把自己藏进小巷子里，青苔从石缝间长出来，手指滑上去像在摸打湿的天鹅绒。亚瑟扶着墙坐在石板地上。

“你迷路了吗？”

蓦地他抬起头，弗朗西斯背着光站在巷子口。

“亚瑟，真的是你。”

弗朗西斯笑起来的牙齿也像贝壳。

事情很尴尬了。尽管亚瑟过去五年从未想起弗朗西斯，这个人的的确确是他现在如此荒废的原因之一。

亚瑟眯起了眼睛，张了张嘴。

“我低血糖。”

弗朗西斯把他扶起来，很温和地拍干净他身上的泥土。他喘很重的气，明显是一路追着亚瑟跑到这里。但他看起来就像他们偶遇的地方就在这里，亚瑟没有跑，他也没有追。

弗朗西斯从兜里掏出一粒糖，哄小孩的玩意儿，仔仔细细剥开递到亚瑟嘴边。亚瑟无意识地张嘴把它含进去。弗朗西斯问他够了吗，要不要吃点东西？

于是他们坐进了广场边上露天的位置，弗朗西斯给他买吃的，还有咖啡。亚瑟坐在椅子上看他忙碌，弗朗西斯今年快四十了，鬓角的尾巴有一点点发白。他年轻时英俊得如同油画雕塑，老得却特别快。皱纹在他眼角爬出了一朵花，皮肤也开始松弛。他的肤色像河边的一朵红花，浸过水在日照下还有一丝光泽，来这里大概不止一两天。亚瑟忍不住摸摸自己的鼻梁，那里被晒腿了好几层皮，还有他的脸颊。除了褪皮的地方泛着不健康的粉红色，他身体的其余部位依然惨白，是个标准的英国游客。

等弗朗西斯坐下，亚瑟的视线落在他左手指简单的金环上。整只手颜色瑰丽而戒指下方的皮肤依旧白皙。

弗朗西斯很顺手地转动戒指。

“安东尼奥呢？”亚瑟边吃边问。

弗朗西斯摇摇头：“他在国内，走不开。”

“然后你就一个人来？”

弗朗西斯低着头，转戒指的手指更烦躁不安。他最后选择咧开嘴笑：“有什么关系呢，我们结婚都五年了。”

亚瑟抖了抖，用伸手拿咖啡的动作掩盖了过去。

“你们……”他抱着咖啡缩回靠背上，“大家都不惊讶。”

“可你没有来。”弗朗西斯伸出手，搭在咖啡杯的边缘，“我们的婚礼，你不在。”

亚瑟抱着咖啡笑了，这个谎话他练习了很多年。

“社交处女地，我必须马上去美国。”

弗朗西拿着他的咖啡点点头：“当然不是你的错。”

尴尬的空气让亚瑟想即刻跑，但他不舍得弗朗西斯。他们没见面也有八年，他毕业之后弗朗西斯亦辞职。安东尼奥毕业后去了牛津，再毕业就是婚礼。听说他们婚前去了一次西班牙城，然后回英国行的礼。

亚瑟在舌尖上跑一圈这个单词。西班牙城。他们当初都以为弗朗西斯是法国人。

“这些年你都在哪儿？安东说怎么也联系不到你。”

亚瑟装起傻来得心应手：“是吗，我一直在伦敦。”

“啊，你一直喜欢那些fancy的地方。”

“不再是了。我现在就是个老土的乡下人。”

“即使下辈子，你也和这个形容扯不上关系。”

现在看来弗朗西斯和一个普通的长辈没有区别，温吞，迟缓，棉花一样的好脾气。完全是亚瑟的偏好的相反面。亚瑟男友们全都高大，野兽一样鲁莽，身上时刻辐射着年轻雄性激烈的荷尔蒙。他们会为了任何一个撞了亚瑟肩膀而不道歉的人大打出手，亚瑟欣赏这种事，这是他在他们身边唯一不会睡着的时刻。

“你现在住哪里？”

亚瑟摇摇头，他不记得酒店的名字。

他们于是去了弗朗西斯的住处。在另一条长满青苔的巷子的深处，两层的旧砖房，后窗可以听见水手喝酒唱歌。上楼的时候亚瑟的眉头就已经打了结，进了屋子亚瑟甚至不知道该坐哪儿。房间里连电扇都没有。

“我知道你在想什么，”弗朗西斯给他倒一杯温热的水，杯子也是室温的，有点恶心，“我喜欢这里，在遇到你们所有人之前我来过这里，我就住这个房间。”

“老师……”亚瑟很顺口地称呼他。他几乎没叫过弗朗西斯其他名字。

“是，我还是那个穷老师。安东跟我争论过，他大概因为这个不愿意跟我来。”

“安东尼奥不是那样的人。”亚瑟微弱地争辩。

弗朗西斯摇摇头：“你不再认识他了。”

他们一起吃了晚饭，弗朗西斯陪他沿河岸走了一段。天黑之后河岸附近依然灯火通明，很多宵夜很多酒吧很多舞厅。亚瑟以前很喜欢玩，不到天亮不会回家。现在他只想把自己藏起来，如果可以就跟弗朗西斯一起。

他们还是去喝了酒。亚瑟喝很烈的本地酒，故意要灌醉自己，且越喝越清醒。他不记得他们聊了什么，很多话不用过脑子就能说。他似乎胡言乱语要补给他们结婚礼物，弗朗西斯提醒他礼物送过了，亚瑟就不知道该再说什么。然后呢？他挂在弗朗西斯身上，嚷着要再来一轮，弗朗西斯架着他给周围的人赔礼道歉。

“为什么你要道歉？”他们沿河岸回酒店的时候亚瑟问，“我们没做错什么。”

“我知道。”

“你知道个屁。”亚瑟恶狠狠地说，“你知道什么？你凭什么替我道歉？你是我谁？”

“我是你老师。”

“去你妈的老师，哪个老师会……算了。”

“我错了。”

“你错哪儿了？我有说你错了吗？你干嘛老是道歉？”

亚瑟挣开弗朗西斯的胳膊自己站起来，扶着膝盖让河风吹干背上的湿汗。他试图挺直脊背但没成功，最后索性自暴自弃坐在地上。

“亚瑟，起来，地上凉。”弗朗西斯的声音和脸现在都像蒙了一层纱，亚瑟看不清也听不见。

“起不来，你拉我一把。”

他听起来口齿清晰，只是很疲倦。弗朗西斯靠近他都能闻到浓烈的酒臭味。没人知道他醉没醉。

“我好热。”亚瑟说，撩起衣服的下摆想顺着脑门脱下来。弗朗西斯按住了他的手。

“这里是大街上，你清醒一点，亚瑟。”

弗朗西斯的声音听起来不像生气了，亚瑟想。他揪着衣服下摆的手松开了，被弗朗西斯握在手心里。弗朗西斯捧着他的手轻轻晃他。

“亚瑟，抬头，看着我。你知道我是谁吗？”

“你不认识我，弗朗西斯。你根本不知道我是谁。”

亚瑟挣开弗朗西斯的手，退了几步勉强稳住自己。

“你知道莉齐要和罗德里赫结婚了吗？”他红着眼睛问。

“海德薇莉？安东没告诉过我。他们什么时候结婚？”

“八月。八月订婚。”亚瑟低头踩碎了脚边的石子。他又抬头问道：“你知道莉齐是我最好的朋友吗？我的事情她都知道。”

弗朗西斯接不了话。他不知道亚瑟想说什么。亚瑟永远是胡言乱语的那个，他的法语说得磕磕绊绊，英语说得神乎其神，但终归没人知道他想说什么。

亚瑟咬住了嘴唇。他憋气快把自己的头憋炸了，像个宁可把自己哭昏过去也要母亲注意到他存在的小婴儿。

“亚瑟。”

“弗朗西斯。”

他们像两个对峙的情敌站在岸边，周围没有一个看热闹的人。接近午夜了。

亚瑟的委屈现在完完全全摊开摆在他脸上，弗朗西斯看见了，但他不明白亚瑟在委屈什么。

亚瑟握紧了拳头，一跺脚，闷着头向弗朗西斯冲过来。弗朗西斯伸手接住他，没察觉他们现在的姿势多么亲密。他低头打量亚瑟的状态，亚瑟抬头看他，被酒精和泪水洗过的祖母绿的一双眼睛牢牢望住他。弗朗西斯恍惚了一次心跳，紧接着一双胳臂绕上他的脖子。亚瑟吻了他。

他甚至还来不及伸舌头。亚瑟把他推开了。弗朗西斯晃了晃站稳了，亚瑟自己跌坐在地上。他想去拉亚瑟，被亚瑟喝住了。

“滚蛋。”亚瑟把头埋进膝盖里不看弗朗西斯。

“我……”

“滚蛋，我现在不需要你。”

他没听见弗朗西斯离开的声音，但是再抬头，他面前已经什么人都没有了。

亚瑟骂了一句，蹲在地上呜咽着哭了两声，然后站起来跌跌撞撞回酒店。

他在第二天搭上了往希思罗的航班。他要回家。


	2. Chapter 2

Vol.2 Engagement Party

按罗德里赫家里的意思是要去教堂的，海德薇莉本来想搞太平洋小岛趴也就此放弃了。但是结婚男方说了算，订婚就没人可以阻拦她了。

亚瑟回国后住在莉齐婚前的公寓。他很虚伪地问过莉齐是不是不太好，这个房子是她出嫁的地方，而他们无亲无故。亚瑟经常干这种事，无非是求莉齐对他好言好语或者骂他几句以求内心平静，本质是嘴贱。但是这次莉齐坐在床边抱着他的肩膀吻他的眉心。

“你是我的家人，你是在红毯上把我交出去的那个人。”

亚瑟的眼泪一下子就流出来。他们像一对姐妹，一方出嫁前夜有无数知心话要说无数眼泪要流。但是亚瑟不会允许自己做这样的事情。他把自己包进柔软的充满女性气息的被子里，背朝着莉齐。

“我没答应过这样的事情。你好恶心。”

莉齐在他身后边哭边笑，掏出车钥匙砸他脑袋。

“别迟到，你自己开车过来。”

莉齐把母校包下来办订婚仪式了。校舍几百年不变的红砖墙被挂上了草间弥生风格的装饰物，车道上只有零星的烛火照路，哥特大窗也透不出多少室内的灯光。亚瑟开车进去的时候把广播拧到最大，背上还是发凉。

他停车的时候基尔伯特开到他边上，日本小跑车看起来让他很受了点罪，下车的时候不停地骂骂咧咧。

“这是谁的车？”以此来代替问好。

“不知道，钥匙就在工作室的茶几上放着。坏运气。”

亚瑟跟基尔伯特不熟，学级不一样，读书时没说过话，大学毕业后找的第一份工作却是他给的。或者说是莉齐逼他给的。基尔伯特当时经营一家颇具规模的广告公司，比他们长三岁，赚够之后忽然醒悟自己有多痛恨资本主义金钱骗局，卖掉公司开起了工作室。要亚瑟说这个人毫无社会责任感，但又怎样呢，他确实很有意思。

每个人都很有意思，只除亚瑟。这种变相的同学聚会亚瑟从来避之唯恐不及，他嚣张孤僻没有朋友，没人愿意在任何情况下选他做partner。反而是出国之后大家对他的印象慢慢好转，忘记过去风评最差的人是谁。

推杯换盏，当年每个在这间教室里头发油腻满脸青春痘的人今天看起来都人模狗样。亚瑟觉得恶心，生活就是一场骗局。基尔伯特拿了香槟给他。他是学长，社交圈和他们完全不重合，不知为什么和莉齐私交非常好，今天过来和亚瑟一起落单。

“莉齐去哪里了？”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

基尔伯特看起来就是来喝酒的，亚瑟站他身边很安心。

“那个男人婆警告所有人不准给她的大日子捣乱，结果自己失踪了。”

“大日子？今天才订婚呢。”

“订婚结婚，顺她意才作数。你等着看结婚当天她能有几分精神……哼，真不知道她看上那个闷死人的小少爷哪里。”

这个话题渐渐滑向更私人的领域了，亚瑟适时地住口听他说。基尔伯特不论有无发现自己的口不择言，几杯香槟之后也主动换了话题。

“为什么你要跟我站在一起？去玩啊，做你们年轻人的事情。”

亚瑟想了想，把酒杯放下，用手掌将眼前宾主尽欢的画面分割成三份。

“ Boys,”他晃晃左手，“ and girls,”晃晃右手。

手掌在空中画了一个圈，指向他们两人。

“... and freaks in the middle.”

基尔伯特愣了一下，噗嗤一声笑出来。

亚瑟很得意地端起酒杯一饮而尽，基尔伯特拍他的肩膀大笑：“我怎么从来没发现你小子这么有意思。”

亚瑟耸耸肩，他自己也没发现。

“嘿，那不是安东尼奥吗？大变样了啊，他还跟那个法语老师在一起？”

亚瑟没有说话。他把脸埋进细细的酒杯里，自欺欺人地指望只要他不抬头，任何人都不会注意到他。

“亚瑟。”

他抬起头，安东尼奥的绿眼睛笑盈盈地望着他。弗朗西斯站在他身后，眼睛藏在明明暗暗的灯光里，只看得见嘴角挂着自动自发的茫然的微笑。

亚瑟捏紧了高脚杯，阻止自己逃跑。

安东尼奥向他走来的步伐甚至有点激动，脸上的笑意跟幼时一样温暖热情。但他的头发，他的头发几乎全背到脑后去了，梳得干干净净一丝不苟，像一块铁板。亚瑟记得这个人的头发柔软蓬松像棉花一样，鼻子埋进去有阳光的味道。他很恍惚眼前的人曾经是谁。

安东尼奥的手臂就在这时伸到他背后，连酒杯一起把他揽进拥抱里。

“我很想你。”

亚瑟张了张嘴，离水的鱼不会比他更喘不上气。

“……安东尼奥。”

他还是闻到太阳的味道。

安东尼奥扳着他的肩膀把他上下左右打量一遍，直到弗朗西斯拉开他：“可以了，亲爱的，你让亚瑟不舒服。”

安东尼奥瞪了他一眼，手松开了嘴上却不停：“那也要怪他自己，一跑八年不见踪影，我们结婚也不回来。你到底在忙什么？”

他的绿眼睛里有嗔怪的意思，说出来却像在撒娇。宽大柔软的手心轻轻抚摸着亚瑟晒伤褪皮的地方，触感很疼很陌生。亚瑟忍耐这种感觉，他曾经很习惯安东尼奥在他身边说傻话，若有若无地碰他，现在只是想跑。

“我也很好，劳各位关心。”基尔伯特冷漠的声音从边上响起。

他不高兴了。亚瑟是他的同伴，这样擅自给人截走说话，好像根本不把他放在眼里；说的还全是些肉麻兮兮的东西，听了叫人恶心。

亚瑟适时地从安东尼奥手里挣开，把基尔伯特抓来防身。安东尼奥和基尔伯特是认识的，基尔伯特和安东尼奥的父亲相熟，工作上也有往来，由他在他们中间说几句不咸不淡的话缓和气氛正合适。

整个谈话逐渐官方起来，亚瑟这时才发现安东尼奥身上那种说不清的变化究竟是什么。他原本只是个乱糟糟的温柔的大男孩，惊人的聪慧，又很腼腆；现在他能用一打三个音节以上的单词和基尔伯特谈论亚瑟根本不懂的东西，气度甚至和几分钟前那个抱着他的人都不一样。

亚瑟有点大开眼界的感觉，想起弗朗西斯说他不再认得安东尼奥了，大概是真的。

弗朗西斯和他一样充作背景板，静静地听安东尼奥和基尔伯特说话。亚瑟看了他好几眼，他半垂着眼睛看地板，一副心不在焉的样子。他猜测弗朗西斯是因为他才不敢抬头，听起来十分自恋，但他也不相信他们没有一点眼神交流不是弗朗西斯的意思。

亚瑟忽然就生起气来。弗朗西斯避嫌的态度不能更清楚了，那他为什么不拉着安东尼奥从一开始就别过来？

他觉得气闷，找了个借口匆匆跑了。基尔伯特不明就里地看了他一眼，跟安东尼奥多说两句也放人走了。基尔伯特放眼寻找酒侍想多拿一杯酒，然后今晚的女主角终于盛大地登场了。

伊丽莎白穿得像个女王，罗德里赫在她身后就是女王的奴仆。基尔伯特不屑地哼了一声，他勉强可以承认罗德里赫现在看来有点男人的样子，但不会有更多了。他摇摇手里空掉的酒杯扔到一边，换了白兰地去找亚瑟。

亚瑟藏得很好，白兰地快见底了基尔伯特才在体育室找到他。亚瑟坐在一篮排球和一篮足球之间，基尔伯特走到他面前把空掉的玻璃杯递给他，然后从后腰变戏法一样拿出一整瓶白兰地，在亚瑟身边坐下来。

“喝吗？”他满上。

亚瑟没说话，用相当糟蹋的方式喝光了它。莉齐不懂酒，但罗德里赫是很好的藏家。他抬头看见基尔伯特就着瓶口灌了自己一脸，叹了口气。

“你和安东尼奥，”基尔伯特打着酒嗝问他，“有什么悲惨的过去说来我开心一下？”

亚瑟把酒杯怼到他鼻子底下让他满上。

“说说嘛，今天这么好的日子。”

亚瑟想了想说：“他以前喜欢我。”

“说点新鲜的。”

亚瑟又想了想：“我勾引过他男朋友。”

基尔伯特挑起半边眉毛。

“现在是他丈夫了。”

基尔伯特哼了哼。他对这种狗血剧情没兴趣，也不是为了追求浪漫罔顾实际、刻意给人生制造麻烦的性格。可他现在对法西英三人的情感关系抱以相当程度的恶意，丝毫不顾自己本身也是心爱的女人被仇家抢走、只能借酒消愁的狗血剧男主角。

“你喜欢那个法语老师？”

他的口气很不友善，但亚瑟像是听不出来，他盯着白兰地摇头晃脑好一阵，吐出一句“我记得他没教过你。”

“所以我幸存了，会勾引未成年学生的教师抵抗不了本大爷的魅力。”

亚瑟哈哈笑起来：“你是不是听错了，是我勾引他。”

基尔伯特耸耸肩：“你当时几岁？不要乱给自己揽下承担不起的责任。”

亚瑟若有所思地看着他，最后放弃了思考。

“我只是看着安东尼奥心虚。”

“那就说明你勾引成功了。”

两个人没在这个话题上聊太多。他们对坐喝酒，听基尔伯特讲那些他不知道的莉齐小时候的故事，缩着脖子“咯咯咯”笑得像个高中女学生。

外面更遥远的地方，订婚派对已经进行到劲歌热舞，低音炮仿佛下一秒就能把所有价值几千镑的中古玻璃窗震碎。他们一点点瓜分掉罗德里赫的收藏，亚瑟在基尔伯特展现真正的魔法变出第二瓶白兰地时振臂高呼起来。他们最后醉得像两个第一次拿假id去买烈酒的小孩，胡乱抱在一起昏昏欲睡。

“他是个懦夫，我告诉你，他是个软蛋。”

“我知道，基尔，我知道。”

“你知道个屁。你也是个软蛋。”

暴躁的砸门声惊醒了两人，基尔伯特跳起来，亚瑟被摔在地上顺势往墙角缩了缩继续睡。基尔伯特开门发现外面是同样醉得不轻的伊丽莎白。

“噢，莉齐你来了。”亚瑟从地上爬起来。

“谁给我解释一下，为什么我最好的兄弟和我最好的姐妹会从我的订婚派对现场消失躲到这种——”她嫌弃地看了眼落满灰尘的体育室，“——这种地方喝得烂醉。”

基尔伯特摇了摇头：“不是我的错。”

亚瑟也摇摇头：“不是我的错。”

伊丽莎白一拳捶在脆弱的门板上，吓得两个男人一哆嗦。

“是弗朗西斯的错。”他们同时说。

伊丽莎白把他们拖到天井，派对已经散了，人都走光了，车道上那些瘆人的装饰物现在全打包好了装在罗德里赫宾利车的后备箱里，但他人不在。

基尔伯特想问伊丽莎白她未婚夫在哪里，但是他不敢。他在伊丽莎白的指挥下把派对上没开的香槟通通搬到教室窗外的草皮上。

“我不相信有人会在派对上剩香槟的。”亚瑟在边上迷迷瞪瞪地说，然后在莉齐搬出她爸爸珍藏的军刀时噎住了自己。

显然基尔伯特和他都见过这把海德薇莉家祖传的刀。

据说，只是据说，伊丽莎白的妈妈在离婚前用这把刀把她丈夫抽进了医院。

“疯女人，你拿刀想干什么！”

基尔伯特很明显知道这段典故，对伊丽莎白在婚礼前祭出这把刀的理由兴奋无比。

伊丽莎白挽了个刀花，“这是我多年来一直想干的事。”她拎起其中一瓶香槟让基尔伯特抱住瓶身，然后脱鞘举刀，往那条曲线优美的瓶颈上狠狠一斩，香甜的酒气跟着气泡喷涌而出，瓶塞带着玻璃飞向那些从低音炮魔爪中幸存下来的古董玻璃大窗，砰，撞个粉碎。

“That’s it.”

现在基尔伯特和亚瑟不约而同地想，伊丽莎白把派对地点定在母校很可能不是因为她喜欢这个地方。

肯定不是因为她喜欢这个地方。

十二瓶香槟。十二扇玻璃窗。基尔伯特三扇亚瑟两扇，剩下七扇的荣耀归于伊丽莎白。

他们并排躺在英村深夜挂着露水的茂盛的草皮上，莉齐在哭，亚瑟也在哭，基尔伯特在吐，于是另外两个人边哭边帮他翻身防止他用呕吐物呛死自己。

八月的晚风还带着一点水气，皮肤贴着皮肤会有黏在一起的错觉。他们三个手贴手躺在一起，基尔伯特的手指贴着莉齐无与伦比的近。

罗德里赫神出鬼没地站在草皮尽头，打量他们和他们的杰作，计算明天的账单又会涨几个点。他走过去抱起伊丽莎白，后者很自然地靠着他的胸膛陷入沉睡。他垂眼看着基尔伯特和亚瑟，抬脚先把基尔伯特勾了起来架在肩上，然后问身后的人：“他交给你可以吗？”

弗朗西斯从阴影里走出来，对罗德里赫点了个头，看他把两个醉鬼弄上车带走。亚瑟寂寞地躺在草地上无知无觉地被抛弃，冷风一吹很可怜地蜷成一团抱紧自己。

弗朗西斯有几秒钟的时间不敢动。他不敢接近亚瑟，不敢看他也不敢碰他。

但是亚瑟身上醉人的酒气在呼唤他，弗朗西斯无耻地欺骗自己，是酒精的味道和物是人非的旧景触动了他，让他低身将亚瑟抱在怀里。

他深深地呼吸在亚瑟的金发里，金色的指环融进金发憧憧的阴影里。

宝贝，他喜怒无常的宝贝。

亚瑟被酒精折磨得浑身难受，胃里的食物混着酸液坠得让人恶心。他可能睁开了眼，也可能只是幻觉，不然他不会看见弗朗西斯一脸悲伤地站在他面前。

亚瑟张了张嘴，想说的话化成叹息同夜风一道散去。绿眼睛暗成了一粒青痣烙在羊脂般柔软的皮肤上。弗朗西斯盖住了他的眼睛说睡吧。

亚瑟就昏睡在他怀里。


	3. Chapter 3

Vol.3 Past is( not) past

弗朗西斯把亚瑟搬到职员盥洗室，让他靠在微凉的瓷砖上坐稳，然后拿毛巾接水给他擦脸。他不是很急着要亚瑟醒过来，一方面他不知道怎么面对清醒过来的亚瑟，另一方面也很怀疑他是否准备好面对作出决定后的自己。

他隔着毛巾轻触亚瑟的脸，酒精醺得脸颊桃红毛孔微张，样子和十几岁时一模一样。

散场时安东尼奥看起来很开心，跟他讲今天遇到多少人说了多少话，完全一个享受了同学聚会的成功人士模样。只是安东尼奥天生性格柔软，说起话来讨人喜欢，没人反感他低调地炫耀自己事业有成婚姻美满，反而都艳羡地仔细听着，像还在校时那样对他微笑。

“……然后查理走过来了，你记得他吧？那个在你课上给女朋友发信息的小子，现在已经是两个小孩的爸爸了……”

安东尼奥边说边坐上车，司机戴白手套为他拉门，他自顾自说了很多关于查理小孩的现状之后发现弗朗西斯站在门边没动。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

他挪出半个身子去拉弗朗西斯的手，眼神关切地看着他。弗朗西斯反手握住他的，焦虑地揉捏他的掌心。

“你先回去。”

安东尼奥愣了一下，他看弗朗西斯的眼神一下子变得很复杂，好像他终于决定扯掉遮羞的面纱。弗朗西斯就是害怕这一点，他松开了手。安东尼奥堪堪抓住他的指尖把他拉向车内，手指在看不见的地方紧紧攥住对方直到关节发白。弗朗西斯甩不开他，只好伸另一只手去碰他的额头和脸颊安抚他。

“安东，放手。”嘴上却说着残酷的话。

安东尼奥清醒过来，像被蛰了一下收起暴露的情绪。他的视线在车内乱扫，慌张地让司机关门发车。弗朗西斯在车外看他，他摇下车窗问要不要让司机再回来接他。弗朗西斯没法忍受这种虚假，他伸手揉散了安东尼奥铁板一样的头发，让它们散下来盖住他的眼睛。

“别多想，别怕。等我回来再谈。”

安东尼奥走前的眼神里有绝望和恐惧，还有一丝弗朗西斯无法辨认的痛苦藏在阴影里。

“你认真不跟我回去？”

弗朗西斯连回答的必要都没有。他们结婚五年，只消一次对视，安东尼奥终于闭上那双已经呈现不正常的艳绿色的眼，靠上了limo的后座。司机安静地让车滑出去。

安东尼奥总是这样。

弗朗西斯不禁开始回忆他们从相识至今的种种细节，这是他最近常干的事。安东尼奥温顺听话，大部分时候不喜欢自己做主，对弗朗西斯言听计从，热衷操心一些细碎的生活琐事，是很适宜的伴侣。

他喜欢安东尼奥身上阳光的味道，迷恋他翡翠一样的眼睛在失神时格外好看。弗朗西斯反而不清楚为什么安东尼奥会看上自己，以至跟他结婚的地步。他基本上可以拥有所有他看上眼的门当户对的青年才俊，但他选了弗朗西斯，买了那对朴素的金戒指浑身颤抖着来跟他求婚。

这让弗朗西斯很难不想，他要回报这个男孩的爱。

他们的交往模式是弗朗西斯追求安东尼奥。也不能说是追求，只是一个成熟男人对一个害羞小男孩的无意识引诱。弗朗西斯当时很乐意在这个陌生的国度肆意辐射自己的魅力来换取心理平衡。上课时的目光接触，课间的肢体互动，弗朗西斯喜欢在讲话的时候手搭在安东尼奥的肩膀低头看他，金色的卷发若无若无地蹭上他。安东尼奥往往会抬起头回应他，然后弗朗西斯就能在那双绿眼睛里看到令他心满意足的东西。他很享受这个，虚荣心得到满足，安东尼奥的崇拜令他膨胀。

弗朗西斯想他不能否认当时他在安东尼奥身上得他需要的一切。他寂寞的心被填满，脆弱的虚荣也被小心翼翼地维护，他看起来年长但安东尼奥确实把他照顾得妥妥贴贴。他们有过激情和甜蜜，校园角落里偷来的香吻和午后空气中飘荡的低沉的情话。

如果，如果没有亚瑟，他们仍会是多年后在校内流传的浪漫传奇。那些寂寞的未成年人啊，谁不想和英俊迷人的异国教师来场暧昧的风流冒险？

弗朗西斯看毫无防备的亚瑟在寒冷的盥洗室内熟睡，粉红色的嘴唇撅着，胸膛起伏还有轻微的鼾声。他捏着已经凉透的毛巾在亚瑟身边坐下，靠着他温热的身体，希望分享他的梦境。

亚瑟回校的时候，事情已经变得无法控制。

所有人都在说那个传言。女孩子们聚在一起低低地重复或真或假的对话，幻想出来的眼神交流，无法证实的肢体接触，最后不约而同地捂着胸口倒在同伴怀里。男生有的也在暗自神伤，更多是对这种猎奇的师生间的浪漫不屑一顾。

波诺弗瓦先生和那个安东尼奥在一起了。

“你为什么要这样走来走去？我看着心烦。”伊丽莎白蹲在墙角的台阶上，脸埋进膝盖里。她能从缝隙里看见亚瑟烦躁的踱步，也能感觉到背上晒出的汗水浸透内衣。这两样她都不喜欢。

“你不懂。”亚瑟厌烦地说，“为什么没人告诉我？”

“告诉你什么？这就是个八卦，没人当真。”

“但我知道这是真的！”亚瑟尖叫，“这完完全全是弗朗西斯干得出来的事！见他的鬼！”

伊丽莎白抬起头，眯起的眼睛里充满了怀疑：“你为什么生气？你见过他，很了解他？你知道他？”

亚瑟说不出话。他不该见过弗朗西斯，他因病缺了头两周的法语课。

“老实交代，亚瑟。”

亚瑟说不出口。他没想过和莉齐保留任何事，真相在他舌尖打转，吐出的却是谎言。

“……我知道安东尼奥，他说那是真的。”

“说到安东尼奥，”莉齐站起来，“他怎么会同意？我以为他在追求你？”

亚瑟摇摇头：“是啊，我也以为。”

这也是谎话。他从不认为安东尼奥的追求是认真的。他不可能是认真的，对吧？安东尼奥跟他认识的时间比他跟莉齐都长，他们见过彼此坐在屎堆上大哭的日子。

莉齐从兜里掏出一包黑猫，皱巴巴的样子看起来抽很久了，最后一根烟头点了几次才点着。

“破烟。”她骂道，团皱了空掉的壳子揣回口袋里。

“谁给的？”亚瑟食指和拇指贴在嘴边比了个烟的动作，“白毛？眼镜？”

莉齐把烟递给他，亚瑟吸了一口，咳到肺泡能从鼻子里喷出来，“靠！”他把烟头甩到墙角，喷着口水上去踹了两脚。

“不管哪个，跟他分了。”

莉齐耸耸肩，好像她真能为亚瑟一句话就做出选择。

历史课结束后亚瑟看见莉齐上了一辆随时可能散架的川崎，驾座上的银发青年抛给她一顶后脑凹陷的安全帽，莉齐大笑着将安全帽掷进街边明黄色的垃圾桶里，川崎随之呼啸而去。百米远的街角停着一辆摩根，车上戴墨镜穿polo的棕发男人和亚瑟一道目送他们离开。

不关我事。亚瑟想，莉齐要上演豪门情仇跟他屁点关系都没有。

他拖着书包磨磨蹭蹭到教员办公室走廊。比预想中热闹些。有一个小游戏，你可以从桌边拖延不去的学生数量判断那低头整理教案的人的魅力几分。青少年就是这么残酷。几个月前亚瑟还是那群无所事事的富家子当中的一个，现在他的眼睛只盯着格窗下那张空荡荡的橡木桌子。

“不要打扰波诺弗瓦先生哦，”坐门口的玛丽琳小姐打发波诺弗瓦先生的追随者已经很熟练了，“他有主了，约会去了。”

“闭嘴，大胸女。”亚瑟恶狠狠地说。玛丽琳小姐脸上一红，嘴唇哆嗦着，不再说话了。曾几何时亚瑟也是她的追求者之一，少年人善变的心啊。

亚瑟大摇大摆地走进室内，一屁股坐在弗朗西斯的位置上。桌面很干净，抽屉上着锁。亚瑟三秒钟就能撬一把锁，只碍于手头没有工具，于是目光回到桌面那些少得可怜的摆设。弗朗西斯意外是用针管笔而非钢笔的少数几位教员之一，红的蓝的黑的，凌乱地散落在键盘四周。显示器下方摆着一盒名片，亚瑟抽出一张捏在指间翻转把玩了十数分钟又放回去，偷走一张写着潦草法语的便签，然后跳起来走人，根本不屑把他动过的东西复原。

晚间他拨电话给莉齐，因病缺勤的两周都是这么过的；莉齐没接。这个女人的情谊也就只够维持两周长。亚瑟撇撇嘴搁下听筒。

他又拿起那张便签。弗朗西斯的笔迹不是那么难辨认，从后往前，他认出一个「verts（绿色的）」，又认出一个「yeux（眼睛）」。捏着便签的一角被汗水浸透了。他把便签扔到一边，捂住了脸。

他胡乱猜想莉齐和川崎先生在公园里幕天席地地瞎搞，然后被开摩根的罗德里赫当场捉奸，两个男人扭打在一起，裤子都没穿好的莉齐在一边冷漠地宣布：“胜利者将获得为我侍寝的权力。”

他决定明天跟莉齐分享这个幻想。

今晚，他在脑海中复写弗朗西斯的笔迹，屈服于一种难以明说的羞耻的渴望，抓了钥匙驱车出门。

尽管亚瑟哪里都没去，深夜兜风仍是他的一种习惯。他惯于欺骗自己这是更健康的宣泄方式，让跑车引擎的呼啸代替他尖叫。一次两次他确信自己真的得救了，他不再指望任何本该属于他的东西。

直到再一次，亚瑟发现自己把车开到了那条街那扇门前，无意识地放慢速度，抬头凝望二楼转角的那扇窗户，自欺欺人地假装路过人家。他关掉了电台，把车滑停，额头深埋在方向盘里。

很好。

他可以停止欺骗自己。

亚瑟像终于冲破水面的溺水者，深深吸入生还者的空气。

十几分钟后，跑车被丢弃在停车场里，车主人钻进酒吧的大门，回到了他熟悉的世界里。

伊丽莎白满脸写着被人从高潮途中拽出来的不满。亚瑟是个阴险的小人，不知道用了什么办法让她爸相信她往家里带人——她确实带了——如果不是基尔伯特腿脚够快从她房里的露台纵身一跃，没摔断腿也没被她家狗撵上，她可能从此以后都要在女校求生了。为此亚瑟必须补偿她。

“你要说的事情最好worth it，”伊丽莎白眼也不眨开了酒单上最贵的红酒，“不然我就把酒瓶塞到你屁眼里。”

“从我的角度来说这很难算得上惩罚。”

伊丽莎白拧着眉毛抬头看他，举到嘴边的酒杯放下了，“这开头不错。”

然后亚瑟把一切都告诉了她。

故事讲完酒也见底了，两个人缩在卡座柔软的皮革上半晌没说话。亚瑟现在可以分心打量伊丽莎白，她穿那种如果是他女朋友穿他宁愿阳痿一辈子的辛普森一家主题睡衣，亚瑟怀疑这副尊容要哪位勇士才能吃得下口。一定是川崎先生。

“所以，”伊丽莎白犹豫着开口，夹着烟的手指在半空乱晃，试着理出一个重点，“你做了大半个晚上的波诺弗瓦偷窥狂，发觉自己不甘心放弃，又碍于安东尼奥和他现在的关系，想找个人talk you through这么做其实不会伤害谁？”

亚瑟耸肩。

“你个孬种。”伊丽莎白把烟吸到底，摁进茶碟，“说说看，什么时候开始你在乎过你的自私自利会伤害谁？嗯？这周之前安东尼奥在你眼里根本屁都不是。”

“莉齐，”

“我说错了吗？你想装道德高尚我不奉陪，没人高兴陪你演王子复仇记，你想要个男人也用不着女王批准，说得好像你师出有名所有人就该陪你去兴师问罪。”

亚瑟不说话了。莉齐说得太难听，他不高兴了。

“得了，”伊丽莎白越过桌子来拉他的手，“你以前又不是没干过，抢别人男朋友什么的，安东尼奥都知道，他不会在乎的。”

亚瑟甩开她的手：“这回不一样。”

“怎么不一样？不都是两只眼睛一管鼻子的男人吗？说不定你一折腾，安东尼奥发觉你才是真命天子，就抛掉那个次品回来找你。”

“我不要他回来找我！”

“那你——！”伊丽莎白醒悟过来，“你是为了波诺弗瓦？”

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“我不是都告诉你了吗。”

“我以为你吃惯了山珍海味偶尔也想尝尝野菜，谁知道你还想一直吃下去。”

伊丽莎白又点了一根烟；酒吧卖的烟都太寡淡，白纸一样。她给亚瑟也点了一根，两个人闷头对坐一段时间，她才开口：

“我不懂，亚瑟，你是个感情用事的人，但你从来不是偏执的人。我也上弗朗西斯的课，他就是个普通的下层移民，至多有点漂亮的异国风情，你再落魄也用不着非他不可。你是认真的吗？你究竟着了什么道？”

“我不知道，”亚瑟抱着脑袋，“可能我只是不甘心，我从没这样被人忽视过。谁会把我和安东尼奥搞混呢，谁敢把我和他的名字放在一起比较？你相信吗，莉齐，我看不起他，我永远不敢把他带回家，不敢让人看见我们并肩走在路上，但是我想要他。”

亚瑟结了酒帐，叫停了夜晚。

夏末的晚风清凉，他们在路边站了一会儿醒酒。莉齐觉得今晚喝得有点太醉了，想叫亚瑟载她回家，回头看见亚瑟望着对面街另一家酒吧的门口发呆。她现在也看不太清，眯着眼睛能看见对面停了一辆很多年的老雪弗兰，车主人穿卡其色的风衣，胳膊搭在车顶上，察觉他们这边两道灼灼的目光，转过身，半条踏进车门的腿又撤了出来，关上门，风衣簌簌地抖起来。

“该死。”现在伊丽莎白看清了，那是今晚的主角，弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦老师。

她扯扯身边的亚瑟，这个人已经不行了。在弗朗西斯开口以前伊丽莎白佯装惊喜地说道：“波诺弗瓦先生！太好了！亚瑟喝醉了，您能帮我把他送回家吗？我一个女孩子实在不方便。劳驾您我先走了。再见！”说完她迅速拦了一辆专做酒吧醉鬼生意的车，挥手跑了。

伊丽莎白在计程车上自我安慰，这不能怪她卖友求荣，她还算做了份人情给亚瑟。

望着计程车开出街角的背影，弗朗西斯一开始给自己戴上的“抓住学生混迹酒吧的愤怒教师”的面具也滑落了。他有些好笑地看着仍在失神的亚瑟，用胳膊肘顶他：“嘿，你被抛弃了。”

亚瑟机械地低头，盯着被弗朗西斯顶到的那条手臂，迟钝地怀疑这是有意的戏弄还是无意的亲昵。

他张了张嘴：“……是的，老师。”

弗朗西斯笑得更厉害了：“你对你的老师承认你的罪行了？”

「你的」老师。很好。

“是的，老师。”

这时弗朗西斯注意到了亚瑟的反常，他伸手捧着亚瑟的脸颊让他抬头，翻他的眼皮，撩开他的刘海探他的体温，甚至凑近了他耳朵下方的血管闻他身上酒精的气息。

“确实喝了不少。”他下结论，“走吧。”

“去哪儿，老师？”亚瑟后知后觉地问。

“送你回家。我还能让醉酒的学生走回家去吗？”

亚瑟顺从地上了车。他的小跑车可以忍受被主人抛弃一晚，for the greater good。

弗朗西斯的雪弗兰明显是二手车，老型号，老旧逼仄，可能是亚瑟这辈子坐过最破的车。但只是弗朗西斯坐在里面就令这个车子完全不一样了。他的长腿塞在狭小的空间里很性感，褪色斑驳的内饰衬着他的脸就是风情，换挡时机械干涩痛苦的声音在亚瑟耳朵里比顺滑的自动挡好听几百倍。亚瑟情愿抛掉他的小跑车跟弗朗西斯在这种破车里坐一辈子。

弗朗西斯打了一个弯：“你得给我指路，”他把车开得很平稳，“你家在哪里？”

“跟安东尼奥一条路上。”亚瑟低声答道。

弗朗西斯愣了一下，车子险些驶上人行道。

“没关系的，”亚瑟平淡地说，“我不会乱说的。”

弗朗西斯右转：“也没什么值得说的。”

“没有吗？”亚瑟问。

“有吗？”弗朗西斯反问。

亚瑟想他可能惹弗朗西斯生气了，他不喜欢别人指摘他的生活。一段沉默之后，弗朗西斯自己开了口：“你们这些小少爷不会懂的，女王给你们权力获得任何你们想要的东西，没什么是你们得不到的。”

愤世嫉俗的口吻亚瑟不意外，他只更正了一点：“安东尼奥不是这样的。”

弗朗西斯嗤笑了一声，不置评。

亚瑟想这是个意外的收获。他接着问：“你想要什么？”

弗朗西斯反问他：“怎么你想帮我吗？”刻毒的敌意很明显了。

但亚瑟既没有被激怒也没有感到害怕。他低下头，盯着自己的手指摇了摇头：

“不，老师。”

弗朗西斯握着方向盘，在一条空旷的单行道上回头仔细打量了这个他只见过一次的学生。脸颊是微醺的桃红色，金色的头发盖住了亚瑟大半张脸，额发下的那双眼睛却在闪光。蓝色的？还是绿色的？没来由地弗朗西斯质问自己。什么颜色重要吗？

他突然觉得自己的半边身子既僵硬又麻木，在驾驶座上抻了抻脖子，活动肩膀。

“那很好，”他点了点头，“很好。”

柯克兰家的房子虽不如乡下庄园来得恢弘气派，也有三代人在此生活过。弗朗西斯停车时吹了声口哨，后来想到教师不该如此轻佻，清了清嗓子假装什么都没发生。亚瑟下车，走到驾驶侧窗边，弗朗西斯摇下车窗：“快回去吧，下次不要这么晚还出来喝酒了。”温柔地笑一笑。

亚瑟搭在窗框上的手指紧了紧，“……是，老师。”

他转身，穿过街道，弗朗西斯还在原地目送他。他们隔着一条马路相望，弗朗西斯还朝他挥挥手催促他赶紧进门。亚瑟握紧了拳头。

他冲回弗朗西斯车边，车窗还没有升上去。弗朗西斯问他：“什么东西落车上了吗？”

亚瑟低着头，耳廓通红：“老师，”

“嗯？”

“……你要进来喝杯茶吗？”

亚瑟不敢抬头。这不是他，他不会问一个男人愿不愿意上他家喝杯茶。伊丽莎白的话在他耳边炸响：“亚瑟，你究竟着了什么道？”

就在他出神的时候，一只手握住了他的下巴，把他拽进车窗。廉价鸡尾酒的甘甜滑过他的唇瓣钻进他嘴里。等他整个口腔都充满了廉价的味道，弗朗西斯放开了他。

亚瑟退后一步，捂着嘴，目光不可置信地望着他。

弗朗西斯想现在他看清了，那双绿眼睛。但他仍有些困惑地皱起眉头，因为捞不出记忆的角落里某个被藏起来的宝藏。

“回去吧，”他听见自己说，指指柯克兰老屋门廊上亮起的灯光，“你父母在等你。”

他趁亚瑟回头的功夫发动车子逃走了。

后来弗朗西斯知道柯克兰夫妇居无定所，在伦敦纽约杜塞道夫有自己的产业，老屋在上一代手里就分给了亚瑟。但那之后不到一个星期，亚瑟在另一个地段更亲民的街道置了新公寓，迫不及待地搬了进去。究其缘由无处可考，但那地方离弗朗西斯家只有三条街远。


	4. Chapter 4

Vol.4 Ambiguous

弗朗西斯让他等，他就真的一晚上没有合眼。

安东尼奥不觉得自己在赌气，或者想证明什么。从很久以前他就知道，坐在家中，坐在阴影里等弗朗西斯回头是他必然要经历的事情。

只是这感觉比想象中还要糟糕。

他跟弗朗西斯求婚的时候也糟，一句话都说不出，站在人面前也不敢抬头，手在兜里掏啊掏，掏出一个红丝绒的小盒子。他连盖子都不敢打开，闷头塞进了弗朗西斯手里。

“给我的？”弗朗西斯的声音听不出高兴不高兴。

戒指是他从祖母那里磨来的。祖母听说他有对象高兴得不得了，翻箱倒奁要给那女孩子见面礼，他拦着祖母涨红了脸，祖母好像从他脸上看懂了什么，收回手，想了一会儿，才试探着问他：“不是女孩子？”

后来祖母见过弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯嘴甜，哄得老人家心花怒放，转头却拉着安东尼奥的手忧心忡忡地问他：“真是他？你决定了？”

连祖母都不相信。

他想不出还有什么办法能证明他和弗朗西斯真的相爱，所以决定求婚。祖母本来有一只两百多年的鸽子血戒指留给他，拇指甲一般大，愿他与爱侣长久幸福，安东尼奥却看中了家里最不值钱的素金对戒，硬要拿来求婚。

“就这个，适合我们。”他固执地坚持。

祖母何尝不知道他是什么意思，他硬要把自己掰成他不是的样子。

安东尼奥以为弗朗西斯看到这个戒指会开心，会明白他的意思。弗朗西斯看起来确实如此，他自己戴上戒指，拿起另一只握着安东尼奥的手，不计较他不肯抬头，贴着耳朵问他：“你想好了？”不等他开口就给他戴上另一只，滑过他的指节，从此再没摘下来过。

他应该开口的。他应该问弗朗西斯想好没有。

安东尼奥麻木而机械地眨着眼睛，让生理泪水润湿干涩的视线。天已经亮了，熬过黎明的那种刺痛人的凉意爬上他的手脚。最冷的是手指，无名指上的戒指冰得整只手失去了知觉，顺着手指一路冰到心脏里。小小的金戒指像嵌在了皮肉里，不论他怎么揉搓都没法再暖起来，阳光下亮得刺眼。他叹口气就放弃了，撑着膝盖缓慢地站起来，好像一晚上老去五十岁。

其实没什么差别，他确实觉得自己已经老了那么多。

安东尼奥去窗前点烟抽，背着暖洋洋的好晨光打量他的家。他和弗朗西斯的家。他们结婚后在好地段置办了这套带家具的小房子。什么都不用操心，带把牙刷就能住进来的好房子。弗朗西斯最初不知道这件事，安东尼奥偷着请人帮忙相看，对方接了他的名片直接送了几套在售庄园的图纸过来，多少个房间多少件古董墙上多少名画随屋附赠写得清清楚楚。安东尼奥红着脸结结巴巴地拒绝了，嗫嚅着只是和伴侣两个人住，用不了这么多……

“我想要温馨一点的……一家人的小房子。像帕丁顿熊那样。”他努力地解释，顶着中介热情的注视虚弱地笑了一下，怕自己蹩脚的梦想听起来太荒唐。

中介是个五十多岁殷勤圆滑的中年女人，很懂得体贴安东尼奥的不安，马上收走了图纸，开始罗列合适的街区。

“卡里埃多先生真温柔，”她一边敲打键盘一边客套，“您的另一半一定很珍惜您的好。您想得周到，一下子住进大庄园，普通人还不慌了手脚。一套三层小楼就很好。我昨天还接待了一对新婚夫妻，他们就很满意三层小楼。不过我私下里和您说，我给他们推荐的可没有给您的好，卡里埃多家的人哪能真住到老百姓的房子里，您说是不是？您爱人今天没和您一起来？”

“他……不知道，我出来看房子。”

“您太有心了，这是新婚礼物吧？”

“是……是家，我们一起住。”

“您真是太好了。”女中介用相当拔尖的调子赞美了他一番，手上功夫不停，打印了几张纸摆在他面前。“您看看，基尼广场怎么样？环境又好又安全，邻居都很体面，不三不四的人从不往这来。您今后要是还有抚养孩子的打算，这里就再好不过了。”

安东尼奥对基尼广场的体面小楼挑不出毛病，弗朗西斯被带过去转了一圈也挑不出毛病。两人从牙买加回来后一直住这里，算一算也有五年。

安东尼奥吐出一口烟。房子没毛病，有毛病的就是人。他在洁白的窗框摁熄烟头，也不心疼留下一个烫印。活动手指，感觉温度稍微回来了一点。昨晚的礼服像铁板箍在身上，让人窒息。他松开领结挂在沙发上，捞起手机依然没有信息进来。想了想，他决定出去走走。

出门的时候隔壁邻居端着咖啡趴在窗口跟他打招呼。安东尼奥这些年变了很多，显著的一点是不再害羞了。他回礼的笑容漫不经心，倒惹得对方脸微微泛红。

“喂，”那个浅色头发的男孩子喊他，“你穿的什么衣服？”

安东尼奥站住脚步，低头看了看自己身上。

“你知道《名利场》吗？”男孩子又说。

安东尼奥又笑了一下，摆摆手走掉了。

也许他的世界真这么不正常。礼服对他来说像常服一样。他可以在大清早穿着礼服出来散步，在他丈夫夜不归宿的第二天早上笑得像什么都没有发生一样。

不都是这样吗？他和亚瑟，他妈妈和亚瑟的妈妈，他们的祖父母，他爸爸和亚瑟的爸爸，大家过的都是这种生活。即使这有什么不对，安东尼奥也没能力质疑它。

他只是希望事情不要变糟，这要求很奢侈吗？

可是你不够爱他。脑海中一个声音提醒他。你知道你不够爱他。

但这怎么可能呢？安东尼奥觉得自己的一颗心全扑在了弗朗西斯身上，不会有人比他更爱他，哪怕是亚瑟。

就算是亚瑟。但亚瑟和他怎么能一样。

安东尼奥愣了愣，又笑了一下。

他沿人行道慢慢走，渐渐就走得很远了。身边渐渐有了人声，但不多，这个时间大部分人都在睡，街上只有晨跑的人，耳机漏出一点被电子音模糊掉的音乐。安东尼奥走过一个上坡，沿街道右拐，争吵声先于那两个纠缠的身影冲到他面前。

“我让你滚！”

“亚瑟，我可以解决这个烂摊子，你答应我，等我——”

“滚啊！”

亚瑟和弗朗西斯一样穿着昨晚的礼服，一前一后从拐角进来。亚瑟皱巴巴的衬衫上还溅着酒渍，外套抱在怀里，手指夹着烟头神经质地震颤着，低头像避开瘟神一样快步避开身后的人。弗朗西斯满脸胡渣，眼窝凹陷眼底青紫，脸颊反而泛着不正常的潮红，双眼辐射出狂热的光。

“亚瑟求求你，听我——”他赶上亚瑟抓住了他衣角。

亚瑟反手就把烟头扔到弗朗西斯脸上。安东尼奥能看见火星烫伤了弗朗西斯，差点落进他眼睛里，弗朗西斯连眉头都没皱一下。他看不见危险，眼里只有亚瑟。他拽着亚瑟的衣角把他扳正朝向自己，抓住亚瑟挥来的拳头，按着他的脑后对准嘴唇咬上去。

亚瑟发出抗拒的鼻音，拳头抵在弗朗西斯胸膛想把他推开。他踩了弗朗西斯一脚，弗朗西斯的嘴唇离开他，一记清脆的耳光旋即落在他脸上。弗朗西斯干脆松开另一只钳制亚瑟拳头的手，不顾打在他身上的一记记重拳，捧着亚瑟的脸又亲了上去。亚瑟挣扎，推打，弗朗西斯环住他的腰将人死死固定在自己身上。亚瑟以一个不可思议的柔软角度向后倒去，弗朗西斯拥着他，怀抱着抵死蠕动的身体就是不放手。

他们看起来像在跳探戈。也像好莱坞黄金时代的爱情喜剧大结局。他们谁都没有发现安东尼奥。

亚瑟的挣扎渐渐平息下去，投入进这个吻，他开始环住弗朗西的颈项把他拉近自己，扭动的身体就有了别的意味。衣料的摩挲声，清晨的鸟啼，远处汽车发动的声音和轮胎碾过沥青的闷响，肉体的碰撞和唾液的交换组成了安东尼奥的耳鸣。

弗朗西斯搂着亚瑟站好，亚瑟靠在他身上闭着眼，绵长的深吻变成落在嘴角的细碎的舔舐。直到弗朗西斯松开他，亚瑟迷茫地睁眼，水亮红肿的嘴唇微张，舌尖还留在空气中等待下一次亲密。

然后他瞪大眼睛。他看见了安东尼奥。

弗朗西斯马上感觉到怀中人的僵硬，他回头，和亚瑟一样愣在原地。

安东尼奥笑了一下。他想自己可以去竞选冷静国国王，他还有余裕跟亚瑟点个头道别，再自然地转身离场。

他不觉得愤怒，也不悲伤。他只觉得荒谬，发自心底地。

“安东！”

没走出几步亚瑟就追了上来，“我正想去找你，你没回家？怎么还穿昨晚的衣服？”亚瑟紧紧抓着他胳膊，说冠冕堂皇的废话，和他相似的绿眼睛很刻意地硬要与他对视，好像眼神接触一断开安东尼奥就会跑。

安东尼奥保持着之前的笑容。他现在能体会亚瑟昨晚的心情了。一眼就能看穿的紧张和虚伪的热络语气，他昨晚的表情想必也如此令人厌烦吧？但亚瑟不自觉，他看起来把安东尼奥当作了救命稻草。

“我睡不着，出来散散步。”安东尼奥温柔地把亚瑟拉住他的手抓下来，握在手心里轻轻摇晃，“我们下次见面再说话，我累了，想回家。”

“安东……”亚瑟不想放他走，拉着他的指尖迟迟不松开。弗朗西斯在这时也追上来。

安东尼奥抬眼看他，表情平静得不得了。

“你送亚瑟回家吧，”他拍拍亚瑟的手背，“他需要好好休息。”

弗朗西斯表情复杂，看着他不说话。亚瑟也看着他。好像他又做错了什么。

如果他不出来散步，如果他不走这条路，如果他不任由潜意识把他带到亚瑟的公寓门前，他就不会被困在这里。

“不。”亚瑟说。

他反手握住安东尼奥的手腕原路返回，“你跟我走。”安东尼奥由他拉着。弗朗西斯想上前，亚瑟举起一根手指制止他。

“别，”他疲惫地警告，“别逼我。”

弗朗西斯举起双手让开了路。亚瑟拉着安东尼奥上坡右拐，像憋着一股劲，脊背挺得笔直，哪怕他掏钥匙的手在抖，钥匙捅了好几次才捅进锁孔。

门在他们身后阖上，亚瑟跌坐在玄关，安东尼奥贴着他坐到了楼梯上。亚瑟的呼吸也在发抖，安东尼奥边给他顺背边安慰他：“没事的，一切都没事。”他安抚亚瑟的同时打量这间公寓。

逐渐升高的日照透过雕花玻璃窗打进来，暖黄色的，把整间公寓变成一个巨大的时间胶囊。安东尼奥从来没来过这里，他在门外徘徊过很多次，但没进门；而亚瑟有八年没回过这间屋子。房间里的陈设还是亚瑟走前的样子，他以为自己忘记了，实际上记得每一个细节和摆件。他的，弗朗西斯的。弗朗西斯有很多簿子很多笔很多唱片在这里，很多生活的痕迹生命的碎片四散在尘埃里。安东尼奥一定认出了这些不属于他的东西。这些证据。

“你是不是觉得我很蠢。”

亚瑟抬起头。安东尼奥不是对着他问，这个语气更像在问他自己。他安抚亚瑟手也收了回去，摊开在膝头研究掌心的纹路。

亚瑟想说些什么，最终决定什么都不说。

亚瑟有过他的好日子。

弗朗西斯和他偷情性质的关系几乎和安东尼奥遮遮掩掩的恋爱一样长。他喊弗朗西斯下午帮他搬家，弗朗西斯早上还陪安东尼奥去乡下吃饭，中午再赶回来陪他去买家具。亚瑟的新公寓什么都没有，弗朗西斯愣是有耐性陪他一样一样挑下去。亚瑟撅着嘴挑床垫，赌气一个字都不跟弗朗西斯说，弗朗西斯就把人摔进床垫里压上去。床垫弹了两下，亚瑟红了脸。

亚瑟现在红不起脸了，他压着呼吸看安东尼奥，看他干净的眼睛和自嘲的嘴角。安东尼奥发现他看，摊开的手掌收起来，在他颧骨上刮了一下：“别怕，我没怪你。”这是实话。他刮过的地方泛起了红，亚瑟感觉胸膛被什么东西掏了一把，闷闷的，熟悉得让他想哭。他顺势倒在安东尼奥的膝头上。

安东尼奥没有一脚踢开他，说话的声音还带着笑：“真没怪你，是我自己傻，不知道较什么劲……”手指还伸进亚瑟的头发里，帮他一点点顺开胶住的头发，亚瑟顺从地闭上眼。

亚瑟想说：“其实我……”

安东尼奥打断他：“跟你没有关系。是我的问题。”

安东尼奥的手指并不纤细，动作却很轻。等他在亚瑟头上折腾完了，整版金色的短发柔顺地贴着头皮。他把亚瑟扶正，扶他自己坐好，亚瑟呆呆地看着他，不知道他在心里作了什么决定。光从亚瑟的瞳孔里照进去，碧绿的眼睛又大又单纯。安东尼奥吻上亚瑟软软的嘴唇时想到他那只鸽子血戒指，亚瑟也有一只，吕宋绿的，祖母把一对戒指拆给他们两人，好像——好像什么？

他将出门的时候亚瑟叫住他，闷闷的声音埋在玄关的阴影里：“我明天就走了。”

安东尼奥停住脚，想到先前撞见他俩拥吻时亚瑟的惊慌：“不回来了？”

亚瑟点点头，想起安东尼奥看不见，张口答：“不回来了。”

“那这里怎么办？”他指这间公寓、这些杂物。

亚瑟愣了愣，安东尼奥就笑了：“你这样走不掉的，亚瑟，再走一个八年你还是要回来的。”

他知道亚瑟什么意思，他从来任性，遇见顶不住的事情就想跑。八年前这样，今天还这样。但那个从他自己嘴里说出来的“八年”变成一把刀扎进他冰冷冻硬的心里，比这满满一屋子证据更显得他荒谬。安东尼奥“咚”的一声靠上门板，额头贴着玻璃，闭上眼感受温热的泪水划过眼角。用头撞门这种事他干不出来，但他真的想，想看看是他的头先破还是门先烂，好过当面问亚瑟他到底懂不懂。他昨晚没哭，今天撞见他俩没哭，过去八年没掉过一滴眼泪，因为他觉得亚瑟才是受亏待的那个，他不是，他自己做了选择。

亚瑟只能看见安东尼奥的背影在发抖，不知道他泪流满面，不知道他在笑。

安东尼奥眼前像走马灯一样闪过许多画面。他看着自己从一个不堪的大人退回到一个不堪的小孩。祖母问他决定了吗，他点头，名正言顺的戒指却不敢给弗朗西斯。婚后一年祖母病重，病榻上已经分不清人，他去探病，那双干枯发黄的老人手按在他脸上，揉搓的力气大到能把他的脸搓成另一个人。他第一次遇见弗朗西斯，在学校错综复杂的廊道里，亚瑟请了病假，他躲到楼梯间给亚瑟发信息，隐约闻见淡淡的酒味从楼上飘下来，他走上去，摇醒那个金发散乱靠墙酣睡的男人。先生，先生？你迷路了吗？男人半睡半醒间抓着他的手腕把他压在地上，嘴里咕哝着听不清的话，迷乱的眼睛在他脸上乱飘，最终锁定在他惊慌的绿眼睛上。

他错了。他拿着别人的筹码做了错误的选择。

“我帮你。”安东尼奥抹了把脸，又恢复成那个温和的声音，“你想走，我帮你，再也不回来。”

他握住门把手，无名指上的戒指和门把磕了一下，金属的凉意和震颤沿着手指一路爬进他的心脏。安东尼奥愣了一下，放开门把，松动的戒指蹭到了指节上，手一翻，戒指就掉在了地上。他低头看着那金戒指笨拙地弹了几下，滚也滚不远，滚到了墙角，和一个发黄的废纸团挨在一起，吸附了灰尘变得暗淡无光。

安东尼奥忽然觉得有什么东西沉进了肚子里，身上轻了，冻住的心开始跳了。

他打开门，从阴影走进阳光。


	5. Chapter 5

Vol.5 Temperature 

亚瑟睁开眼，仍觉得头昏脑涨。

他在哪里？他应该在床上，躺在弗朗西斯怀里，听他沉重的鼾声，把玩他胸膛的毛发直至他醒。

音响敲打他的鼓膜，霓虹灯光晃眼，陌生人的胳膊手掌腰胯挤着他推搡他，汗味酒味充斥他的鼻腔。他不在床上，他在舞池里。弗朗西斯在哪里？

他抬眼望去，一眼就看到弗朗西斯，穿一件紫色的衬衫，袖子挽到胳膊肘，背对他坐在吧台独饮。亚瑟皱起眉，今天是几号？

他挤开人群回到卡座——什么卡座？他和谁一起来？——香烟手机都堆在台面上，埋在一支支林立的空酒瓶里。他想拿手机看时间，有人越过沙发拍他的肩膀，他回头，伊丽莎白醉笑着想拉他回到舞池，一只手拽着他的领口，另一只手揽在另一个看不清面孔的肩膀上。亚瑟不耐烦地推开她，伊丽莎白醉得不轻，咯咯笑着回到那个男人身上，头埋在人家敞开的衬衣领子里。那男人反而生气，推了亚瑟一把，亚瑟摔倒在沙发上，再爬起来，人已经坐在吧台，坐在弗朗西斯旁边。

酒保推给他一杯五颜六色的酒，他拿起来喝一口，觉得吞了一口砂糖下去，人更加不舒服。他晃晃悠悠地站起来往陌生的弗朗西斯身上靠，弗朗西斯没防备接住他，他靠着人家胸口死皮赖脸地不愿意起来，手指爬上弗朗西斯的下颌，开口用把黏糊糊的嗓音问他：“叔叔，你迷路了吗？”

他记得弗朗西斯看他的眼神冷漠又嫌恶，抓着他的手把他拎起来推开。亚瑟没有醉，只是头疼，还有点无聊。他看着弗朗西斯觉得有意思，这是家会员制的俱乐部，弗朗西斯没理由能进来。他越挫越勇地贴上去，想解开弗朗西斯领口的扣子。他问他：“你跟谁来的？我问他借你一晚行不行？”手一抖酒杯翻倒在弗朗西斯胸口，扣子是解开了，衣服也湿透了。亚瑟笑得更开心，扔掉杯子伸手进去摸人，下流地舔舔嘴唇：“叔叔，你身材很好耶，今晚跟我走好不好？”

这次弗朗西斯没推开亚瑟，他把手上的酒饮尽，两手托着亚瑟的胯骨把人抱到自己腿上。亚瑟惊呼一声，转眼间腰抵上吧台，两腿分开跨坐在弗朗西斯身上。他神经质地笑起来，抱着弗朗西斯脖子去吻人家嘴唇，模糊不清地说更多下流的话。弗朗西斯一定是醉了，他口腔里的每一寸酒气都足够把亚瑟再熏晕一回，亚瑟很快松开他，笑眯眯地盯着他不自觉开合的嘴巴和里面若隐若现的舌尖瞧。

“你有地方吗？”他问弗朗西斯，隐约觉得这话不对。他们应该有家，有一个一起生活的地方，但他才见弗朗西斯第一面，怎么会和一个陌生男人有家？他仔细打量弗朗西斯，看他脸上的毛孔因为酒劲微微张开，纤长的睫毛卷翘着，像把小钩子钩在他心上。

弗朗西斯点了头，亚瑟就手脚并用爬下他的大腿。弗朗西斯似是不明白这一问一答会有什么后果，拎起边上的外套站定稳了稳身形，迈开腿就往外走，一点没有要等亚瑟的意思。亚瑟刚想追上去，被吧台的酒保叫住。

“甜心，”他边擦酒杯边说，“那男人醉了，喝得太多，都不知道硬不硬得起来。我还有半小时就下班了，你不如选我啊？”

亚瑟愣了愣，嘴角马上咧开一个甜腻的笑容：“可是我今晚就看中他，他硬不起来可以我操他呀。”

酒保仰头笑了笑，朝他挥挥手让他走。亚瑟眼珠子转了转，爬上吧台给人一个湿漉漉又仓促的吻，趁酒保还在回味的时候贴在人耳边说：“等我呀哥哥（hang in there, stud ），下次再来操你。”然后追着弗朗西斯消失在门口的背影跑了。

弗朗西斯住在一个廉价的短租房里，墙纸和地毯粘着灰尘水渍都油腻腻的，面积倒是不小，带一个小浴室的套间。弗朗西斯的行李箱倒在墙角，摊开拆了几件衣服出来，房间里架子柜子都空着，不是刚搬来就是不打算久住。

有一句话酒保说对了，弗朗西斯真的很醉，进房间一头栽到床上就睡着了，亚瑟逛来逛去也吵不醒他，索性一屁股坐床上，看弗朗西斯睡觉。

弗朗西斯睡觉很沉，不爱乱动，头发遮着脸也不觉得呼吸困难，亚瑟伸手把那一绺头发撩到他耳后，他还不耐烦地皱眉头。亚瑟觉得有趣，拇指指腹把那道浅浅的沟壑抹开，弗朗西斯就抓着他的手，在梦中翻了个身，仰躺着继续睡。亚瑟手还被他拽着挣不出来，想了想，干脆踢掉鞋子，爬到他身上跟他一起睡。

这是一种新奇的体验，和男人睡在一起却不做爱。弗朗西斯的手干燥温暖，搭在肚子上平稳地起伏，亚瑟的手却又冷又湿，弗朗西斯这样抓着也不觉得难受。

时间一点点过去，弗朗西斯越睡越沉，亚瑟却越来越清醒。他悄悄掰开弗朗西斯的手指，与他五指相扣握在一起，发颤的鼻息喷在弗朗西斯耳边，睡着的人却一点也没感觉。

好吧，他收回前言，和男人睡在一起却不做爱没意思透了。

他收回手，向下去解弗朗西斯的皮带，一条龙连扣子拉链都解开，手指钻进布料里，钻进浓密的毛发包住那团和主人一样昏睡不醒的软肉，缓缓撸动起来。亚瑟一边撸一边出神地想莉齐跟他八卦意大利男人和法国男人的阴茎都很小，弗朗西斯的阴囊摸起来却沉甸甸的，应该不至于太让人失望。

不一会儿弗朗西斯就勃起了，人还没醒，身体却很主动地侧过来往亚瑟身边挪了挪，因此裤子还往下掉了几公分，露出小半个屁股来。亚瑟偷偷笑了笑，撸得更起劲，饱满的前端很快探出内裤边缘，还渗出点腥膻的前液。亚瑟咽了咽口水，抽出手想尝尝味道。

只一眨眼的功夫，手指还没到嘴边，人就被掀到了床下。亚瑟头磕上地板时还在想这该有多脏，连带身上的衣服也不想要了，然后才回过神来，惊喜地撑起身子看弗朗西斯迷瞪着眼睛从床上坐起来，前门大开，正低头看着自己的小兄弟精神奕奕地在小腹前晃荡。亚瑟确信弗朗西斯还没清醒，不然不能看自己鸡巴看这么久。他慢悠悠地把手指含进嘴里舔了舔，然后恬不知羞地爬回弗朗西斯面前，也不管人理不理解现在的情况，埋头就把弗朗西斯的阴茎吞进嘴里。

亚瑟爽到了，他一心要做的计划完成了一半，甚至觉得屁股都痒了起来。弗朗西斯下腹的毛发蹭得他鼻头痒痒的，呼吸都带着熟悉的弗朗西斯的味道。他没功夫细想为什么这味道如此熟悉，又是一眨眼，人就被拎着衣领扔到了床上。

赤裸的脊背和柔软的埃及棉接触的一瞬间亚瑟觉得一股寒意窜上了他的天灵盖。他瞪大眼睛，发现自己身在与弗朗西斯同居共筑的温馨爱巢，弗朗西斯赤身裸体地跪在他身前，滑腻的阴茎在他股缝间来回进出。

亚瑟不明白发生了什么事。他心跳得很快。现在是什么时间，他在和哪个弗朗西斯做爱？他伸手托着弗朗西斯的下巴想看清他的脸，弗朗西斯配合地靠前，却没有给他打量的时间，舌头伸进他嘴里的同时龟头也挤进他身体里。

亚瑟想呼痛，舌头却忍不住和弗朗西斯纠缠，想推开身前汗湿的胸膛，又不由自主地挺动腰胯配合他更加深入。欲望燃烧他的理智让他无法思考。他自己的阴茎在半空中前后乱晃，四下溅出稀薄的精液，他想伸手抚慰自己，颤抖的手却摸到了小腹上一个未打结的避孕套，他低头，着迷看弗朗西斯的精液从透明的容器内缓缓流出，在他苍白的皮肤上逐渐干涸。弗朗西斯没注意到他的小动作，手撑在他腰侧持续地进出，嘴唇从他的乳头爬到胸膛爬到喉结再爬到耳廓。亚瑟听着弗朗西斯性起的喘息想说点什么，破碎的嗓音刚一溢出就被宽大的掌心堵了回去。亚瑟抓着弗朗西斯的手指想移开他的手，弗朗西斯却变本加厉地扼住他的喉咙。白光爬上亚瑟眼角，视野全白之前他看见弗朗西斯紧皱眉头眼眶血红。

“你是谁？”

扼住他的手放松了力道，亚瑟沙哑地喘息着，胸膛急剧起伏，等待视野慢慢恢复。浓重的酒气是他最先闻到的气息，然后是陈旧的布料的霉味。他睁开眼，看见穿着紫衬衫的弗朗西斯跪在他两腿间。

一股想要呕吐的冲动从胃里返上来。亚瑟无法思考，双腿本能地夹住弗朗西斯将他拉近，手臂也环住他的脖子，手指埋进柔软的金发里。

“叔叔你不记得了？”他娇嗲地在弗朗西斯鬓角厮磨，语气嗔怨，“我买了你一整晚呢。”虽然没给钱。

弗朗西斯再不清醒显然也不能接受自己被人买春的事实。他的手掌又环住亚瑟纤细的颈项，施压，但没用全力，另一只手捏着自己眉心，企图让大脑开工运作起来。

亚瑟委屈地咬住嘴唇，眼里却盈着笑意。他伸手暧昧地覆上弗朗西斯握住他脖子的手背，轻轻地搔痒：“你想这么玩也行啊。我……随便你怎么干。”

弗朗西斯不蓄胡子，却免不了失意时冒出来的胡渣。亚瑟的另一只手抓挠这些粗硬的毛发，勾着弗朗西斯的下巴把人脸带到自己眼前，像个小孩看见万圣节的甜点，主动张开嘴伸出舌头等待甜味落到味蕾上。

“来嘛。有什么不开心的，我帮你忘掉呀。”

舌尖在半空微微颤抖，像罪恶的蛇信勾引他前往未知的深渊。弗朗西斯不明白这个夜晚发生了什么，也不明白身下的少年从何而来。但那艳红如鸽子血的舌尖和碧青如祖母绿的双眼确实使他沉重寒冷的心鲜活躁动起来。

亚瑟的嘴角一直翘着，涎水在口腔里积满了润润地溢出来，他一点都不在意，甚至仰起脖子让液体漫过他滑动的喉结浸透汗衫衣领。弗朗西斯的眼神黯了黯，沉默地脱起衣服。

两人赤裸地拥在一起，亚瑟发出一声叹息。肉贴肉的感觉太好，亚瑟甚至觉得就这样贴在一起自己就能高潮，弗朗西斯什么都不用做，他的存在就令亚瑟满足。但弗朗西斯当然不这么想，他直起身，两根手指按上亚瑟后门，没打招呼就捅进肠道里。

不痛，但亚瑟似不怎么开心，“轻点嘛。”他抬了抬屁股。

弗朗西斯这时扯出一个笑容，抽出两根沾满润滑液的手指，故意甩了甩说：“没必要。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，不服气的哼了哼，只是气还没喘完，弗朗西斯滚烫的阴茎就挺了进来。

“！……老色鬼！”

弗朗西斯俯身，亚瑟顺从地揽着他的背，承受身上人缓慢而难耐的进攻。肠道里的润滑液被全数挤出，堆在括约肌上随着挺动的加快打出一层层浑浊的泡沫，更多的顺着亚瑟的尾椎一路流到后腰，滴在白色的床单上逐渐形成一个小畦。

做爱的节奏和接吻的节奏保持一致，等弗朗西斯射出来亚瑟的下巴都酸了。弗朗西斯抽出身，括约肌一时半会儿合不上，就看见精液混着润滑液一点点往外流。他看得有些出神，直到亚瑟在他胸膛踹了一脚：“你没戴套！”

弗朗西斯愣了愣，反唇相讥：“你想我戴？”

就感官来说亚瑟不想，但是出来约个炮还要对方自带体检证书又很不实际。他只能撇撇嘴小声说：“谁知道你个穷酸佬干不干净。”

弗朗西斯听见了，脸一下子沉下来。亚瑟注意到了也不耐烦照顾炮友脆弱的自尊心，他坐起来跪趴在床上，屁股撅得老高，手指伸进后门搅弄里面的液体，嘴里自得其乐地淫叫着，抽出来的手指还牵出一条银线在昏黄灯光下闪烁。他好奇地在指尖搓弄，没注意到弗朗西斯看他灼热的眼神。

“好奇怪呀，精液泡在润滑里居然也变得香香的。”他琢磨了一会儿回头看弗朗西斯，“你想不想尝尝？”

弗朗西斯没明白，直直地看着他。

“你自己的味道呀，不想尝尝吗？”他推着弗朗西斯躺下，整个人倒趴在他身上，屁股顶着弗朗西斯鼻尖，自己开始给弗朗西斯疲软的阴茎口交。

“再来一轮嘛，不然我买你一晚只做一次多亏。”他含着龟头，吮吸上面残留的咸湿液体，挺翘的屁股猛地被弗朗西斯扇了一巴掌，“啊！你怎么敢！”又是一巴掌，“呜呜，别打了，疼。”弗朗西斯像是没听见，直到亚瑟的臀瓣变得血红才停手。“……其实还挺舒服的，叔叔你很会嘛……呀，你别现在舔我呀……再用力一点……对……”

“很会”的弗朗西斯拿回了主动权，把亚瑟舔得神魂颠倒。他一度怀疑这人根本没醉，但弗朗西斯把他捞起来摔到床头的时候，脸上分明是神志不清的，操进来也没有任何技巧，只顾自己爽。就这样亚瑟还是给他弄得没骨头似的舒舒服服，所以他才没说错，弗朗西斯真的“很会”。

最后的高潮前亚瑟已经没有力气哭叫，人被弗朗西斯撞得稀碎，只能蚊蝇似的小声哼哼唧唧。弗朗西斯扼住他脖子的力道大到隔天一定会留下青紫，亚瑟一边神游盘算着明天开学干脆请病假吧，一边又希望屁股里这位干脆就把他钉在床上操上几个月。

白光又在视野的角落鬼鬼祟祟。弗朗西斯的呼吸声忽远忽近，亚瑟翻着白眼射了出来，魂在天上飘，浅色的尿液淋了两人一身。等他回过神来，弗朗西斯已经翻身下床去淋浴，留他一个人在满床的狼藉和几个残破的避孕套间被室温侵袭。亚瑟摸摸自己的胸膛，搓掉结块的精斑，又伸手把玩自己被打湿的阴毛。他取过一个避孕套，摇晃里面的液体，忽然笑着把微凉的精液倒在自己的小腹上，涂满自己的阴茎阴囊，甚至用手指灌进肠道里。

弗朗西斯洗完澡出来，径自到衣柜前拿衣服穿，亚瑟似是自言自语地问他：“我要是怀孕了你怎么办？”

弗朗西斯愣了愣，系领带的手一抖，藏青色的丝绸就掉在地上。他没心思去捡，背对着亚瑟半晌，干巴巴地说：“我和安东尼奥订婚了。”

亚瑟不会哭闹，也不会质问。他只是呆呆的看着天花板，想着几分钟前还回荡在房间里的他俩的呻吟。然后弗朗西斯洗了个澡，说他和安东尼奥订婚了。

弗朗西斯收拾好自己，站在门口，依然不敢看亚瑟。

“我给你留了东西，就放在玄关，我们……就不要再见了。”

弗朗西斯走了，关门的声音震落了亚瑟眼角的泪水。他想这是不是报复，报复他在最初的那个早晨，看到了弗朗西斯的入职文件，决定先躲起来再在课堂上给他一个惊喜。那个清晨他也是这样，自顾自洗了个澡，穿好衣服，留下床上赤身裸体一片狼藉的人，转过身，关上门。

亚瑟等待眼角的泪干才睁开眼，站起来走到玄关捡起弗朗西斯留给他的那张纸，还有纸团边上安东尼奥的婚戒。展开纸团，蓝墨水只写了一句不咸不淡的“抱歉”。弗朗西斯到底为什么道歉，为安东尼奥，还是为亚瑟？还是他觉得只要一句道歉就能结束一切？

他不会原谅他的。他爱他，恨他，遗忘他，思念他，纠缠他。三个人的一笔烂账他算不清理不顺，两个人的帐他不能就这么放过他。

亚瑟蹲下身，捂着脸又哭起来。


	6. Chapter 6

Vol.6 Vagabond

弗朗西斯第一天上岛时八岁，八岁的小孩已经很懂事。二十四小时前父亲在庄园门口送别他，由保姆给他收拾的行李箱躺在他脚边，他被告知不能自己挑选要带走的东西，他的房间马上要属于父亲的新妻子生下的孩子。保姆推着他到父亲面前说再见，他伸手想去牵父亲的衣角，父亲僵硬的肌肉透过衣料传递给他，他就识趣地垂下手，在自己身边紧握成小小的拳。记忆里父亲的面孔已经模糊不清了，弗朗西斯只记得父亲宽大的手掌在他头顶犹豫地悬了悬，转而落在他肩膀上敷衍地拍了两下。至于有没有什么嘱咐的话、有没有充满温情的拥抱，是一概不记得了。

加勒比海域奥热而潮湿。从机场出来转火车，保姆一路用手帕抹汗，牵着弗朗西斯的手也汗津津的。弗朗西斯抬头能看见保姆腋下的印花布料汗湿了一小块，有些害臊，低头改看自己鞋尖。

“太太到底在使什么脾气，跑到这种地方来，小少爷怎么能住这里？”

火车转巴士的时候保姆多丽丝终于抱怨起来。她身上的钱不多，差两个年轻人帮忙搬行李，没谈拢价钱只能自己上手。弗朗西斯去帮她，她总算没有为了已经名存实亡的少爷委屈自己，转手交给他一个半人高的大皮包。那是从庄园里带出来货真价实的好东西，此刻也只能任由弗朗西斯拖着在石土路上挪到树荫里。

“太太派的人怎么还不来？”

太太驾着一辆破皮卡亲自来了。弗朗西斯眯眼盯着两年未见的母亲，有一点不敢相认。夏洛特波诺弗瓦从前有最白皙嫩滑的皮肤，乌木色的黑发瀑布一样垂至腰际。破皮卡上的女人面色蜡黄，戴一顶老农民宽大的草帽遮挡干枯发黄的头发，干裂的嘴唇间衔着本地的土烟，见风尘仆仆的两人呆愣没有反应，不耐烦地大力揿喇叭。

“太太，您怎么亲自来了？”多丽丝的脸色也不好，仍拖着行李殷勤地拥上去，凑近了两眼更仔细地打量起她太太的穿着容貌，绝望地想分辨出这是什么当地流行的打扮，而非扎眼的穷困和憔悴。

夏洛特取了烟头摁熄在车门上，俯身到副驾驶前的储物箱内翻找出皮夹，抽出五百块卷起来塞进多丽丝的口袋里。“搬东西。”嗓音干哑得不像话。多丽轻微地红了脸，很快调整好情绪挽起袖子，一扫先前畏热又虚弱的样子，卖力地干起活来。弗朗西斯拖着的皮包也给她抢了去，他空着两手，看他母亲偏过头烦躁地敲打方向盘，不肯与他对视。等多丽丝收拾完，已经完全没了在法国时的矫揉和拖拉，干脆利落地拉开副驾驶门坐上去，把弗朗西斯当成不过又一件行李抱到自己腿上坐好，关上门，闭上眼靠上椅背毫不客气便开始睡。

弗朗西斯听见母亲几不可闻地笑了一声，发动车子原地打弯，朝来时的路开走了。

多丽丝一直认为是生活环境的变化影响了弗朗西斯，很多人适应不了巨大的落差，又没力气继续挣扎，堕落下去是最轻松的选择。变得昏昏沉沉，变得愤世嫉俗。多丽丝心疼那个迷宫花园里亮着眼睛为她摘下鸢尾装饰发髻的小少爷，便越发觉得生活亏待了如今的弗朗西斯。

但其实不是。多丽丝不知道弗朗西斯躲在迷宫花园里是为了逃避儿童室内争吵不休的父母。母亲坐在靠窗的沙发上，瀑布般的黑发在脑后高高挽起。母亲冷漠的样子更显得父亲大吼大叫歇斯底里，六岁的弗朗西斯站在门边，第一次从母亲眼里学会怜悯。母亲怜悯父亲，尽管其时那个男人正指着她大骂“女巫”。

弗朗西斯一直不知道他母亲做了什么事要被骂作女巫。

日头升高，海风又吹了起来。弗朗西斯在城里住了两天，第三天驾车去拜访多丽丝。夏洛特用五百块买了多丽丝一辈子，她死后多丽丝也不曾离开西班牙城。夏洛特给她留了一笔钱，弗朗西斯走后她便搬到养老院居住。五年前弗朗西斯带安东尼奥回来时多丽丝已经有点老年痴呆，黑人护工很好，照顾她之余陪她说话教她做简陋的小工艺品，多丽丝做得很好，只是有些记不住事。但她仍记得给她摘鸢尾装饰发髻的弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯带了一捧鸢尾去看她。

多丽丝坐轮椅被推到花园里晒太阳，怀里抱着弗朗西斯送她的鸢尾，嘴里细细地数着：“这么一大把花，叫老爷看见可不好，要罚我们的。太太不会罚我们，太太最喜欢这鸢尾，我去找个花瓶装点水，把它们插起来，放在太太书房里。”

她抬头对弗朗西斯笑：“放心，我会跟太太说是小少爷送给她的，太太会知道的。”

弗朗西斯陪她笑，让她沉浸在几十年前的回忆里。

过了一会儿，多丽丝清醒了一些，和弗朗西斯讲起夏洛特的墓要修了，一会儿又说库利伯里的屋顶塌了，幸好太太的房间没事。这都是三四年前的事，弗朗西斯在牙买加的经纪人做主解决了大部分，把账单寄给了安东尼奥，安东尼奥就告诉他这些事。只是多丽丝不知道，她不会用手机电脑，仍心心念念要把家里事汇报清楚。

弗朗西斯陪她坐了一个小时，临走前向她要大宅的钥匙，索性他今后也不大可能离开牙买加，不如解了多丽丝这个负担，让她安安心心痴呆下去。

“你不走了？”多丽丝边拿钥匙边问，“好奇怪呀，前几天也有人问我要钥匙。”

弗朗西斯楞住了，“谁？”

“他没说，一个绿眼睛的男孩子，手上一只鸽子血戒指特别像太太以前戴的那种。我问他是不是太太的亲戚，他说不是，我就没把钥匙给他。太太让我拿着钥匙，我是不能随便给其他人的。”

弗朗西斯接过钥匙，想了想，问她：“多丽丝，你记得我丈夫吗？”

多丽丝很惊奇：“丈夫？少爷什么时候结婚了？”

弗朗西斯就没再说话，吻了她一下，走了。

他在车上打电话给他本地的房产经纪人，确认近一周没人联系过他。

安东尼奥给他递离婚协议的时候很坚决，条件很苛刻。结婚时他们没签婚前协议，弗朗西斯理应能分走大半财产，那份文件上的措辞其实很禁不起一场官司。但是弗朗西斯打官司做什么呢？他分来那一半财产又能怎样？他就这样空着手离开了安东尼奥。

本地新闻也没能闹起来，没有媒体熟人的电话轰炸，名人版登了很小一块文章，白纸黑字无声无息地宣布弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦与安东尼奥卡里埃多从此再无瓜葛。弗朗西斯不知道是谁做的，也许是海德薇莉，也许是安东尼奥。现在他是做得出来了。

海德薇莉度蜜月之前见了他一次，眉头吊着眼角，嘴里叼着烟，坐在她家打包干净的客厅里，当晚飞某个不知名小海岛，然后搬家去柏林。罗德里赫识趣地退到餐厅给他俩空间，只是不知为何基尔伯特也在。

“亚瑟在哪里？”弗朗西斯开门见山。他几天没有刮胡子，晚上睡不好，眼圈底下都是青的，眼白布满红血丝，抽烟抽得凶，身上一股味道，两指之间也是黄的。他穿一套随便扯出来的汗衫，坐在富丽堂皇的海德薇莉面前，显得极之猥琐。但他管不了这些。

“亚瑟走了，他不想见你，我也不想。”

“告诉我亚瑟在哪里。”

伊丽莎白皱着眉头。她也记得弗朗西斯是怎样一个风度翩翩的人，就几天，一切都变了。

“你为什么现在才来找我？”她深深叹一口气。

“你一直知道亚瑟是我最好的朋友，他的事情我都知道。亚瑟为什么爱你，为什么非你不可，你没问过为什么？那么多年，你有那么多机会可以截住我问一句‘你是亚瑟的朋友？’我就能把一切都告诉你。为什么等亚瑟放弃了你才来？”

亚瑟放弃了？

弗朗西斯听不见伊丽莎白说的其他话，呆愣愣的。但他看见海德薇莉怜悯的眼神，与母亲看父亲的眼神一模一样。他与他父亲一样？

他不相信。

他离开了海德薇莉家，在酒店里洗了一个长长的澡，刮掉胡子，看镜子里那个憔悴消瘦的人。一瞬间他的影像与他人重合，赤裸的眼球仿佛被某种织物刺痛。一个有绿色眼睛的人。是谁？

第二天弗朗西斯踏上前往牙买加的航班。

前往库利伯里的路逐渐被杂草灌木吞没，勉强能开进一部小车，车漆全被刮花。这里的植物野蛮、强势、生机勃勃，不像英国的草坪与园艺，一切都整整齐齐。大铁门依然挂着锁，弗朗西斯下车开锁，推开铁门，驾车绕过一个上坡，听见越来越响的涛声，再左拐，停在庄园门前一辆老自行车旁边。

弗朗西斯没有进屋，沿连廊径直向花园走去。刷白漆的木廊柱剥落得露出木料的本色，还有一个个虫蛀的洞眼。弗朗西斯脱了鞋，与红色黑色的蚂蚁一道前行。他走进花园，赤足踩在松软干燥的草坪上，西边的斜坡直通海边，东边是悬崖，建了一小段红色的砖墙拦路。砖墙也被植物吞没，墙根底下开满半墙高的不知名的红色大花，花瓣肥厚，叶片锋利。砖墙前放了一把竹制躺椅。

弗朗西斯躺上去，浑身的骨头肌肉都在叹息。草地渗上来的寒意被毫无遮挡的阳光驱走，他晒得眼皮发烫，眼前一片红光，只听见号啕的浪涛，嗅到细微的花香。

不知过了多久，另一颗湿漉漉的脑袋靠上他赤裸的膝头，另一双纤细的手分开他发烫的手指与他五指相扣。弗朗西斯睁开眼，看见亚瑟裸着上身，像一只湿漉漉的小兽来亲近人类，顺从地露出脖颈，等待一个驯养的标记。

亚瑟手上戴一只鸽子血戒指，正把另一只祖母绿的往弗朗西斯手上套：“祖母说这就是我，遇见心爱的人就把戒指给他，幸福长久。我把我交给你了，从此我就是你的。”说完他抬头看弗朗西斯，眼底绿色的水光像此处草地、灌木、树林的投影。

“海德薇莉说你放弃了。”

“是吗？我说过吗？”亚瑟歪了歪头，蹭着弗朗西斯的大腿靠得更近些，“应该是吧。我放弃英国了，我再也回不去了。莉齐说她会来看我，你见过她了？她也要走了，三个人一起，今后我没有豪门情仇可看了。但她说会来看我，也邀请我去看她，但是不邀请你。可是你不去我去干嘛呢？没有你我哪里都不去了。英国的老屋我不要了，公寓也不要了，我什么都可以不要，我跟你在一起。我们谁都不见，好不好？我们躲起来，改头换面。从今天起我就是另一个人，我放弃我的名字，放弃我的姓氏，从今天起我不叫柯克兰，你也放弃你的，好不好？我想明白了，我们在一起，我可以放弃我是谁，我可以不见任何人，但我永远不会放弃你。我着了你的道，你明白吗？”

他爬上弗朗西斯的大腿，坐在他小腹上，凑上去吻他的嘴唇。

“亚瑟……”弗朗西斯想推开他，亚瑟不肯，咬着他的下唇不松口。

“别管我，弗朗西斯，你就当我在说胡话吧。我受不了。”

弗朗西斯没再拒绝，他搂着亚瑟的腰，按着他的头和他接吻。他能感受到咸咸的泪水流进他们唇齿相依的地方，像哄孩子一样轻拍亚瑟的脊背让他安心。亚瑟边哭边嘟囔：“这么多年……”

他们从躺椅上摔下来。弗朗西斯抱着亚瑟靠到墙上，亚瑟夹着他的腰脱他裤子，自己的裤子早不知去了哪里。鲜红淌水的花瓣随着他们的动作被碾碎，掉落一地。

“你知道你像什么？”弗朗西斯边撞边说，“你就像这团花，鲜嫩的，腐烂的，这些都是你，浓烈甜腻的味道，多醉人，你多醉人，我恨不得你就是这团花，我能将你揉碎在手心里。”

海水从亚瑟身上蒸发，泌出的汗水在潮湿的空气里挥散不去，小小的花园一角全是他们气味和呻吟。弗朗西斯射在亚瑟体内，亚瑟射在所剩无几的野花上。乳白色的精液往下滴落，落在锋利的叶片上，落在满地破碎的花瓣上，与鲜红的汁水交融，仿佛乳汁与鲜血，仿佛他们在孕育新的生命，生命之树在这伊甸般的花园肆意生长。

他们赤身裸体相拥而眠，天黑时醒来，借着月光在花园中央跳舞。没有伴奏，不需要音乐，弗朗西斯的胳膊揽着亚瑟的腰，看他身子后仰，月光照在苍白的胸膛上。弗朗西斯想到他母亲，夏洛特带他在花园里跳舞，也是这样后仰，枯黄的头发在夜晚也变回漆黑的瀑布，一弯腰就垂在草地上。他拉起母亲，母亲便爽快地仰头大笑。他也跟着笑。他想母亲在这里比在父亲那座华美的庄园不知快乐多少，他曾经不懂这种快乐，怒气冲冲要回到那片大陆；现在他拉起亚瑟，让人跌进他怀里，在他的惊呼中与他接吻，在揉碎的月光里与他做爱，幕天席地，仿佛天地间只有他们，他们亦不需要任何人。

他知道他很快乐。

全文完

还是要强调一下写哥哥他妈的时候我带入的是女神夏洛特甘斯布（大花痴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢各位看到这里。我知道一直有五六七八位眼熟的id在看这个非常私人又长又臭的故事，还锲而不舍地给我点小红心，谢谢你们。
> 
> 写完真的松口气，像还愿成功一样。之前说写完有很多话想说，其实真的写完了感觉也没什么好说，主要是太私人了，往下不看也没关系。
> 
> 我多年前有篇文叫《三圈环流》，以我糟糕的人品那是理所当然地坑掉了。但实际上这个故事我写了很详细的大纲，后来断断续续还写了一半多小几万字没有发布的，连番外都写好了。我非常喜欢这个故事，但包括文笔和情节编排等大大小小的问题现在看来实在太严重（不是说现在就不严重），重写量又太大，目前就搁置在pc里偶尔翻出来自我娱乐一下。
> 
> 之前有姐妹在评论问我开头瞎聊里【】里面是什么，也说在贴吧时期就看过我写的东西（真的超感动，想亲姐妹一大口），其实指的就是《三圈》这个故事。
> 
> 《绿眼睛》和《三圈》都是法西英的故事（《三圈》里亲分几乎就没出场啧啧啧），同源，《绿》是第一版大纲，《三圈》是第三还是第四版。可以看出来《绿》的故事真的很简单，啥也不干没有剧情净谈无脑恋爱了。还是那句话，很多情节和塑造我自己都不是很满意，如果触了哪位雷区我道歉您快跑。
> 
> 下面简单说两句角色。
> 
> 亚瑟
> 
> 粗暴地说亚瑟在我心里就是懒妮所有歌的女主角，王道傲娇甜心。本文里一如既往地一见钟情，一如既往地随心所欲，一如既往地滑铁卢，一如既往地happyending。哪位要是看出点青春疼痛那就对了，毕竟大纲就是我那个时期写的（
> 
> 弗朗西斯
> 
> 我深爱的老狗比。试图提高他的年龄从哥哥变成叔叔但是失败了。亲友说他的关键词是愤世嫉俗，其实不是，是自欺欺人。各章弗朗西斯的叙事段落哪些是真哪些是假可以猜猜看，我就不明说了。
> 
> 安东尼奥
> 
> 上面两个亲分到底爱谁呢？反正最后他终于学会爱自己。最后那个鸽子血是亲分送亚瑟的，“愿他与爱侣长久幸福”嘛，爱自己的亲分就不需要了。至于亚瑟以什么心态收下又一直戴着，就又可以猜了。
> 
> 奥普匈
> 
> 让我们为三个明白人点一首3-way（。我想细写豪门情仇吗？想想就好了，肯定不写。“开摩根的罗德里赫”这个短语已经让我浑身颤抖了。
> 
> 夏洛特
> 
> 作为老狗比的重要背景居然就只出现一章。其实我很怕把老妈写成徘徊不去的背后灵/心理变态的人生阴影，毕竟背景再重要也是背景，儿子狗比不是妈的错。
> 
> 因为写作目的非常私人，埋线什么的非常不走心，很多点不留心可能就找不到错过了。但是如果通读下来各位能勉强接受这个生涩变扭的故事，我作为写故事的人就谢天谢地了。
> 
> 再次谢谢各位。
> 
> 小预告：最近在写希刺克利夫·法和凯瑟琳·英的狗血爱情故事，不确定啥时候发，等不及可以去看原著脑补这个味道（酸爽


End file.
